Letters
by VickyGleek
Summary: The glee club normally do a secret santa for Christmas, but this year, Will had another idea. Instead of buying gifts for each other, this secret santa would have a twist


**Letters**

The glee club normally do a secret santa for Christmas, but this year, Will had another idea. Instead of buying gifts for each other, this secret santa would have a twist. After picking a name out of a hat, the kids would write a letter to that person. Will thought that this would be good for boosting morale, and show the kids that they all appreciate one another. The condition of the letters was that they would be nothing but compliments, and that they would remain anonymous. At the end of each letter they had to write a single word, a word that best describes that person.

**Santana to Rachel:**

To Rachel,

I'll start off by saying Happy Christmas! I know that you are a Jew and whatever so I might as well say Happy Hanukah as well.

This is going to be hard, I mean, I don't normally have anything nice to say to you, hell I don't normally have anything to say to you at all, not if I can help it. That probably narrows down who this is a bit huh? Anyway, I'm going to give it my best shot, because I actually dig this assignment, even if I did pick you.

So, I'll start with an obvious compliment- your voice. You are an amazing singer Rachel; I've never heard anyone sing like you. I'm pretty sure that one day you will be on Broadway. I have to say that idea makes me jealous; the fact that you get to leave Lima and I will probably be stuck here, forever most likely. Anyway, your voice is great. A little pointer though, maybe try using it a little less with your constant talking and opinions, it's pretty annoying and people would like you a lot more if you talked less – hell I might even like you more.

I know that everyone finds it annoying, but it's really great how much you care about glee club; scary but sweet. I know that one day we will win Nationals, and I know that because we have you. Not just because of your voice, but because you care so god damn much. I hate to admit it, but you are kinda the glue that holds us all together.

You're kinda cute as well Berry. You have a hot body and you are pretty, despite your big nose. I wish you would just dress better, show off that body, and look a little more hot teen and less home-schooled. People would be more willing to hang out with you if you dressed better, hell you would even have potential to be popular ( at least more than you are now anyway).

I don't know if you've figured out who I am yet, you probably have because you're pretty smart. If you have, never mention this last part, and if you haven't just be happy knowing. I consider you to be my friend Rachel. I might not act like I like you, but I do. I like it when you smile, when you are happy, I believe in you and I will be at your first ever performance on Broadway. You probably won't know I'm there, but I will be.

Enough compliments? Have a good Christmas Rachel.

_Star_

**Sam to Quinn:**

Dear Quinn,

This is a really cool assignment, and I'm glad that I got you, I could never stop complimenting you, and I hope this letter makes you smile.

That brings me to my first compliment, you are beautiful Quinn, your smile, your eyes, your hair, everything. You can light up the room when you smile, and I mean really smile, when you are truly happy and not just putting on a front (that's right, I know you do that). Your eyes are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. I love it when they sparkle when you are happy.

I'm going to be cheeky and mention your body (now you know I'm a guy), your body is smoking Quinn. Even though you had a baby, you are still gorgeous, every guy wants you.

Your voice is amazing; I wish you got to sing more often. It's different to Rachel's voice, soft and sweet, full of emotion. It's not an obvious sort of great, but you still take my breath away with your voice.

You are strong willed, and determined. Sometimes people read this as being a bitch, but I can see you do it to survive. You don't want to be stuck, you want to climb to the top and stay there. With that determination, I know you can be whatever you want to be.

We all know you've made mistakes in your life, but that just makes us what we are. You are perfect, never stop being you.

I hope that you have a really good Christmas, a really good New Year and a really good life. You deserve everything Quinn. Be Happy.

Hopefully I did the job well and made you smile that gorgeous smile of yours. Happy Christmas Quinn.

_Beautiful_

**Brittany to Santana**

Hi Santana!

I'm not very good at writing letters; you usually help me when I have to do something like this. I'm really glad I picked you because you're my best friend. Don't worry though, I will still get you a real present for Christmas, and not just this letter that Mr Shue is making us do. Rachel told me I should make a list, because that will be easier.

You are beautiful. I know that you already know that you are hot, because you always tell people, but I don't think that you know that you are beautiful. It's your big brown eyes, they sparkle like glitter when you are happy, like when I tickle you, or kiss you. Your smile is amazing, when you are happy; your smile is so big that it makes my heart beat faster. You should smile more often, and let other people see it, and then they would know how nice you are really.

You always look after me. Whenever I'm with you, I feel safe and warm, like I have a blanket wrapped around me. You look after me more than you look after yourself. I know that no one will ever hurt me, because if they do you will kick their ass or cut them with the razor blades you keep in your hair. Although, I have never seen them, sometimes I look for them when I play with your hair.

I love it when you sing. Your voice is so so special Santana. It's even better than Rachel's. When you sang Songbird to me, I think I forgot to breath- I guess that's what people mean when they say you take my breath away.

You look really cute when you dance. I liked it when you danced along to River Deep Mountain High with Mercedes. Even though you should have done it with me.

You are the only person in the world who doesn't think I'm stupid. You believe in me and I think that makes me do the best I can do.

You will be my best friend forever Santana, I will never leave you, I don't think I could live without you. I don't care about any of the bad stuff, I know the real you. You are beautiful and soft and caring and friendly. Don't worry about being Lebanese, nobody will like you any less, and even if they do, who cares? You will have me, forever.

I love you, and I will wait for you. Happy Christmas baby!

_Brilliant_

**Kurt to Brittany:**

Hello Brittany,

I am going to keep this letter short, because you will probably get bored and fall asleep. You are a really special girl Brittany. It's amazing that you are happy all of the time, you see the best of everything, and that's not something many people can do. Everyone feels happier when you are around, people just can't help but smile when they see you, because they love you so much.

You are the best dancer I have ever seen. You might not be very good at other things, but no one can dance like you.

Anyway, I said I was going to keep this short, so I will. Always be yourself Brittany. You are funny and kind, beautiful and always smiling, the best dancer in the entire world and you deserve to be happy.

Have a really good Christmas, I hope you get everything you want from Santa, you deserve it. You're the best!

Give Lord Tubington a cuddle from me! Happy Christmas!

_Special_

**Tina to Puck**

To Puck,

This will probably be short because I don't know you very well really, even though we are in glee club together. What I do know, is that you are a great guy. You are pretty "badass". But I'm pretty sure that you are a sweet guy. I know that you care a lot about your friends, and about glee club. You are a really good singer and bring something great to the club. You are a nice guy, one of the good ones. I know that you will always stick up for glee club. You also treat the girls right, ok so you might have gotten Quinn pregnant and you are apparently a bit of a man whore, but you look out for us all. You even like Rachel, and I mean really like her, you don't tease her like the other jocks do.

You're a great guy Puck, I know whilst we are stull at school you will remain badass, but I know that you will grow up to become a great man, successful, a good father, a good husband, and I know that everyone who has ever known you will say a great friend.

Merry Christmas!

_Awesome_

**Mike to Finn**

To Finn,

Well, what can I say about Finn Hudson, you are a really bad dancer, a little dopey and you are not brilliant with girls. They are the only bad things I can say, you are a great guy Finn, and to make this easier, I'm going to write a list; the reasons why Finn Hudson is awesome:

You are awesome at football. You are a great quarter back, and without you we wouldn't be a team.

A great singer- it's a great talent to have, own it!

For some reason, the girls fight over you, a lot

You are a team player

If it wasn't for you, there would be no glee club- you introduced it to us guys, you brought the two worlds together, thanks for that

You care about us- you wouldn't want to see anything bad happen to us, and you wouldn't be the one do hurt us

You became a brother to Kurt

Your sort of tamed Rachel, I mean she calmed down a bit when you were dating, not a lot, but there was definite improvement

You make us laugh, mostly at your dumb comments

You're a true friend

And there we have it, only three things that some people might consider to be a fault, and then ten things that make you great. There are more, but I'm too lazy to write anymore.

Happy Christmas Man! You're a great guy.

_Hero_

**Lauren to Tina**

To Tina,

I've never really talked to you properly, but it's still easy to give you some compliments. Everyone knows that you are a nice girl. Although you are very quiet and obviously shy, I can see that once you get to know people, you are a great friend. You sing really well, it's a shame that you don't get more solo's, you should demand them like Rachel does. I like that you love your individuality. I don't personally like how you dress, but I love that you don't care what people think, you are comfortable with who you are. I know it's short, but the thought is there, and I didn't really know how long it was expected to be.

Happy Christmas!

_Amazing_

**Artie to Sam**

To Sam,

Well, what can I say? You are a great guy Sam, I'm glad you moved here and I got the pleasure to meet you. I'm sorry times have been tough for you lately, but I hope you know that we are all here for you. I hope you have a good Christmas, because if anyone deserves it, it's you!

You are a really talented singer. This is probably giving it away a bit, but when you sang Billionaire, I knew you would be right at home in glee club. You're not just another misfit like many of us, and yet, glee club brings the same feeling of happiness and belonging to you, and that's awesome.

It's cool that you have so many different sides to you; the singer, the jock, the nerd, you rock them all. The ladies love you, and so do the guys.

The Bieber idea was brilliant, total genius, and it just shows what a great guy you are, for letting the rest of us join in on it.

You're a great guy Sam, glee club is always here for you, and so am I (even though you don't know who I am right now). Stay strong, stay great. Merry Christmas!

_Friend_

**Quinn to Mercedes:**

Dear Mercedes,

I know it's against the rules, but I'm not going to do this anonymously. I really like this idea, and it's great that I picked you because it's important that I have the opportunity to tell you this. I'll start off easy and say the things that could be said anonymously.

You have THE most amazing voice Mercedes, seriously, you have talent. Your voice is amazing, so strong and so powerful. You sing with so much emotion, that when people listen to you, they can't help but get caught up in the moment. If you ever wanted to sing professionally, I know that you could, no question about it. I honestly think that you have the best voice in glee club, no one can compare with you.

I know that in the past you have worried about your weight and your looks, but just know that you are beautiful Mercedes. Don't worry about looking like what is expected, just be yourself, be comfortable, be happy, be YOU, because you are talented, amazing and beautiful.

You haven't had much luck with boyfriends, but do you know why that is? It's because there is no one in this school who is good enough for you. I know for a fact that you will find your Prince Charming one day. Just be patient. You don't want any of these losers anyway; you are too good for that. You are special Mercedes, and you need a man who is nothing less than that himself.

Now, that brings me to the part that I really need to say. You stood up for me when I was at my lowest. You took me into your house when no one else would. You looked after me even though I was always nothing but horrible to you. What I really need to say to you is thank you Mercedes. Thank you for being there, you are a true friend and I am sorry for ever being a bitch to you. Truly you are a good, no wonderful person Mercedes.

Never worry about what people think, be yourself, make yourself happy, stay amazing.

Merry Christmas Mercedes, Q

p.s. You are a true friend, and I hope that one day I can return the favour and show you that I am worthy of your friendship.

_Wonderful_

**Puck to Artie**

Hey Artie,

Happy Christmas man! Er, I'm not really any good at writing letters, or talking about all this mushy stuff, but I guess I'll give it a go. First I just wanted to say that it sucks that you are stuck in that wheelchair, especially because you're really want to dance, but I know that one day they will find a way to get you out of that thing. Don't let it get In the way of your life, you are still talented and a clever dude so you can do whatever you want to do. You are an awesome rapper, the best for a white guy; you could totally be the next Eminem, probably even better. For such a nerd you are pretty good with the ladies, I mean you managed to get Brit and Tina, so that's cool, especially since you did more than just sleep with Brit. Youre a good dude Artie, one of the best people I know, smart, talented, friendly, you can do whatever you want, I know that you'll go far.

Have a real good Christmas man!

_Dude_

**Rachel to Mike**

Dear Mike Chang,

First I think it's important to mention that this idea of Mr Shuesters is really good, it's unusual but very personal and everyone likes to know how special they are. You are a really special guy Mike, I wont be able to write down everything about you that is great so I will just make a short list, but just know that there is so much more to you than what I write down on this piece of paper.

Its an obvious compliment but is important to mention; you are an amazing dancer. I know that you are not a good singer, but dancing makes up for that. The way you move so smoothly and effortlessly is captivating. Now that I think of it, your dancing ability probably helps you with football. You are by far the best dancer I have ever seen, and I have seen a lot of shows. I truly believe that if you decided to dance as a career path, you could do it with no problem. Don't ever give it up, much like Brittany, you were born to dance.

I don't pay much attention to football, however on the few occasions that I have watched a game, I can see that you are a vital member of the team. Im not entirely sure what your position is or what your role is in the game, but I do know that the team needs you.

You are an extremely good boyfriend; sweet, caring, loyal and I assume honest. You seem to dote on Tina, always look at her with admiration and affection. You treat her as a man should – with nothing but love and respect, and that is something that you don't see too often in this school.

You are a very nice young man, you care about others and don't mind people knowing that- you don't try to hide behind a tough exterior. You are loyal to your friends and will protect them no matter what- when you stood up for Kurt that time you were really brave, it was an honourable thing to do.

You are very handsome. Everybody likes to be complimented on their looks and you should receive them often.

That will be all for now, but there are so many more qualities that make you special. You are an important member of glee club, and a good friend to us all. You deserve a wonderful, joy filled life, and I know that you have the ability to make your dreams come true.

I hope that you have a very merry Christmas Mike.

X

_Talented_

**Mercedes to Kurt**

Hey Kurt,

Im so lucky to have picked you for this thing, and to have picked you as probably the best friend I have ever had. I know that will have given it away, but its hard to write anon to someone you love so much. We have had some great times together, a lot of happy memories, like the disaster of joining cheerios- I mean really, what were we thinking? You are the best friend I have ever had, and I hope that we always stay this close. I will be bridesmaid at your wedding to Blaine, and I know that you will be there the moment I find Mr Right, hell, you will probably set me up with him. I love your fashion sense, it's a little out there sometimes, but its totally you! You have an amazing voice, I know people tease you for it, but they shouldn't, its unique and special- if anything they should envy your for it. You can dance pretty well as well. Anyway im not really into this letter writing thing, but you know that you are amazing, one in a million Kurt. So., im going to end this now, I mean, I can give you compliments in person.

Have a really awesome Christmas!

p.s. I hope you like your present, I think it should be perfect!

_Kurt_

_**To Mr SHue**_

You are the best teacher we have ever had, like a father to many of us. You have taught us so much, and we don't just mean singing, dancing and Spanish. You taught us to be proud of who we are, and that is the best gift you could ever have given us. You gave us this assignment which is an amazing idea, we thought you deserved it too. Here is a list of why we love you:

You care about each and every one of us

You believe In us

You let us sing

You let us dance, even though some of us really aren't any good at it

You gave us all confidence in ourselves, and in each other

We like your hair, even if sue doesn't

You are like a father to many of us

You have taught us a lot

Sometimes you are more like a friend than a teacher

You make us laugh, not many teachers can

Thanks to you, most of our grades are improving

you have made us into a family

glee is the best part of our day

if we ever need any help, we know we can go to you

we trust you

We love you Mr Shue, have a very merry Christmas, love the glee club!


End file.
